Mystery Lemon!
by Natalia Faye
Summary: Who could possibly be in this lemon of mine? I wonder I wonder! (It's not actually just OC's, I just put that because that guards the secret!) This is my first lemon, so PLEASE be gentle!


**Just so you know:**

 **-Both of these characters have had one major change to them! (Not personality, just physically)**

 **-This is a lemon!**

 **-This is my first lemon!**

 **-I like to use exclamation points!**

 **-I wrote this on my phone, so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

 **-I know that's not legit excuse, but ya'll with weird-ass iPhone keyboards know what I mean. Fuck those.**

 **-I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **-I regret nothing!**

His thin, chapped lips crashed into her rosy ones. Her eyes widened in shock before she closed them. Her sparky lip gloss smeared all over where their lips touched, and he tasted strawberries every time he opened his mouth. Before long, they were out of breath and had to come up for air. She separated first and greedily sucked in as much air as possible.

With their lungs refilled, the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." She breathed into his ear.

"You ain't seen nothin yet" he said as he started to kiss and nibble down her collarbone. She gasped as he hit a nerve. He chuckled and sucked on that spot, forcing a tiny moan out of her.

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked politely. She agreed with only a slight hesitant.

He removed the article of clothing. Followed by her bra. Then his own shirt joined the pile. He looked at her in wonder.

"I'm sorry, they're not very big..." She whispered. He shushed her.

"You're perfect" he assured. With his right hand, he ghosted over her breast. Slowly, he griped it and applied pressure gently. She moaned, deeper this time and leaned into his touch. His callouses applied friction to her sensitive bosom. He lowered his head and slowly licked in a spiral motion from the base to the bud.

A louder gasp escaped her lips, and they form a perfect O. Quickly he raises his head back to her and captures her lips in a deeper kiss than before. He moved his hands lower and slowly worked her pants off. Then he gently tugged each pant leg and tossed it away. His own pants followed soon after.

He looked down at her underwear. Black spandex with grey stripes. Not very surprising. He rubbed her clitoris through her underwear and she shuddered. Externally he flashed her a reassuring (if not cocky) grin, internally he was nervous. It was her first time. The thought of hurting her made his head spin.

She stared into his eyes with such trust, he knew he could move on. He slowly pulled the waistband down. She helped him by lifting her hips up to get them off faster.

"Well you're eager." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered and palmed his bulging crotch through his pants, making him groan.

"So are you..."

He worked the underwear off painfully slow and she tried to kick them off.

"Tsk. Who said you could do that?" He questioned. He would not be violent, but he would be dominant.

"No one, I just-"

"No one _sir."_ He emphasized. To further convince her, he slid his tongue along her collarbone and returned to her pert nipples. He nibbled on one and she gasped.

"No one sir." She repeated.

"Good girl," he said, "Now you get rewarded."

He moved down her body and positioned himself in front of her leaking core. His tongue lapped at her inner thigh, then the other thigh. He followed this pattern and gradually got closer. When he was almost lapping up her juices, he paused. She moaned in protest.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," he commanded, "and hold on to the bed."

She shifted into the required position, and grabbed the blankets gently. He nodded and plunged his tongue into her folds. She nearly screamed from how wonderful his mouth made her feel. He licked her inside, on her outside, and especially on her pearl. Whenever he hit her clitoris, she would melt a little more and beg him for more.

With each lick, she was sent closer to the edge. With every moan she let out, he wanted to hear another. She was so close to completion, she could not handle it, she released her hands from the tangled blankets and grabbed hold of his hair. He stopped, and she whined.

"What did I tell ya?" He asked.

Her mind was so clouded by lust she could hardly think straight.

 _What did he want me to do? What did he want me to do?_

Then she remembered. He wanted her to keep her hands on the bed. She didn't.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, I gotta punish you."

He flipped her over so her rear stuck in the air.

"Count to five." He ordered.

He quickly slapped her buttock harshly, but not nearly as hard as he could have.

"One!" She yelled. Her butt was tingling from the strike, but it left her wanting more. She got her wish immediately and as soon as she finished with "five" her ass was on fire.

She wanted to make him feel the way she did before. She turned around and asked him to take his pants off. He complied out of curiosity. As soon as his underwear fell, she kneeled in front of him and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. It was not big nor small, but she was satisfied by the look of it. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth and bobbed up and down. He groaned. She licked in a spiral until she reached the head, which she gave a flick that had him gasping. He was panting as she continued. Her tongue was relentless, and before he knew it, he was gently shoving her away so he wouldn't release himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Did I not do a good job?"

He assured her she was amazing and she smiled.

"I want you to take me. I want you to pound into me until I see stars and I want you to fuck me-"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Only if you ask nicely." He taunted.

"Please fuck me." She corrected.

He would, and soon. But first he had to make up for not letting her come before. He again put his head between her legs and began to stroke her with his tongue. She was panting soon, and with one final lick to her clitoris, she came undone. She spilled out her juices and cried out his name as she did.

Now that they were both properly lubricated, he slipped a condom on and positioned himself at her opening.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and said she was ready. He slowly pushed into her, trying not to cause any more pain than necessary. She gasped as part of her ripped, and he stopped, letting her get used to him.

After she nodded, he continued in until he was fully sheathed. She was panting and jiggled her hips. He took that as a sign to move. He lifted a bit and then plunged back in and she groaned. He repeated the motion several times and she was panting and moaning his name as she adjusted and started to feel pleasure leak into her brain.

She was thrusting along with him. She begged him to go faster and harder. He complied and went just a bit faster.

"C'mon! Go f-faster! Har-der!" She cried.

"Beg." He ordered.

She took a minute to remember how to phrase her words.

"Please just fuck me. Fuck me senseless. Like an animal! Please!"

That was all he needed. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Gonna show you who you belong to. Gonna make you forget your own name! You'll beg for me and I'll make you mine!" He yelled, his words punctuated by thrusts. Suddenly, her walls clenched.

"Right there!" She screamed, "Please, right there! Again! Please!" He hit that spot every time, and she was bellowing out his name every time.

He flipped her over and rode her doggy-style. With this new position, her sweet spot was hit harder and at an even better angle than before. For a while he went from this angle, then he flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him.

"Bounce" he growled. She started to bounce on his member, making them both moan from the wonderful new position. Just before she came undone, he pulled out of her. They returned to their original position, and he started to jackknife into her at a slow pace that tortured her.

"What do you want?"

Thrust

"You!"

Thrust

"What do you want from me?"

Thrust

"Ugh! To fuck me!"

Thrust

"Do you want my cock in you? Want me to own your pussy?"

Thrust

"YES!"

"Do you want me to fuck you like an animal?"

"YES YES YES!"

With every question, he stabbed into her, bringing her back to the edge. Now he pushed in and out as fast as possible, and she tried to buck with his pace.

"Cum for me! Show me you love me and me alone!" He cried.

She came undone and was a begging mess of incoherent pleading. He came soon after her with a broken cry.

He pulled out of her with a content sigh. They gazed into each other's blue and green eyes. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling, and when they both finally got too hungry to stay in bed, they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Oh, and bunny," Jackie said, "I just wanted to know just in case the condom didn't work, I'm on the pill."

"Clever little Sheila, ain't ya?" Bunny replied. With that, they made each other peanut butter cookies and iced carrot tea.

 **Haha oh my god what a lame ending! I wanted to go with something cute, and it just turned out kinda dumb... Whatever, it's my first lemon so... Yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Please no hate, this is my first lemon!**

 **The changes to the characters were:**

 **-Bunny was a human (because magic)**

 **-Jack was female (as much as I love regular jackrabbit, I love fem!Jack more... :3 )**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
